villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin
Wilson Grant Fisk, or also better known as the Kingpin, is a major antagonist from Marvel Comics, most commonly appearing as an enemy to Spider-Man, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, and the Punisher. He is the crime lord of New York City's underground, as well as a successful businessman. Biography Past Wilson Fisk grew up in poverty and was tormented by his classmates for being overweight. Tired of being bullied, he began to train himself in physical combat. When he gained a powerful physique, he forced his former tormentors into joining his gang, and thus, his desire for absolute control began. Later on in life, he met a crime boss named Don Rigoletto. At first, he fostered an alliance with Rigoletto, but then, betrayed him and murdered him. Fisk then took over Rigoletto's gang, and took Rigoletto's place as the most powerful crime boss in New York City. He would later join the international terrorist syndicate HYDRA and become a prominent figure as one of their heads of operations. The Daredevil Grudge Although the Kingpin started off as a Spider-Man villain, but Frank Miller, during his classic run on Daredevil comics, effectively transferred Wilson Fisk to become the arch-nemesis of the Man Without Fear. Miller had Fisk focus on street level crime and New York City politics, rather than the superhuman and supernatural exploits of times past. It was in Miller's later storyline, Born Again, that the Kingpin earned this title. Using information from Murdock's former girlfriend, drug addicted porn star Karen Page, the Kingpin slowly began to ruin Matt Murdock's life, destroying his home, having him barred from practicing law, and leaving him an insane derelict. It was only thanks to a reunion with his long-lost mother that Matt regained his confidence to fight again. Eventually, Matt's efforts saw to it that the Kingpin was exposed as a criminal, fleeing as a homeless fugitive, a harsh taste of ironic justice. ''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' Kingpin appears as a guest star, serving as the main antagonist in the TV animated series Police Academy from 1988. ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' In the TV animated series Spider-Man from 1994, Kingpin appeared as the most-recurring villain and one of the two main antagonists for the majority of the show's run. He is also one of the few villains to be present in all 5 seasons. He is voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne. ''Daredevil'' (Film) Kingpin appears as the main antagonist of the 2003 movie Daredevil. In this movie, Kingpin was portrayed by the late Michael Clarke Duncan. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (video game) Kingpin appears as the secondary antagonist of the video game adaption of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' Kingpin appears on the Netflix series, Marvel's Daredevil, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the main antagonist of Season 1, a minor antagonist of Season 2 and presumably one of the main antagonists of Season 3. He is portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio. TV-Movie His first live action portrayal was in a team-up TV-Movie between Daredevil and the Bixby/Ferrigno Hulk, played by John Rhys-Davies. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Kingpin appeared in the animated movie Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as the main antagonist, where he is the Miles Morales' arch-nemesis. He is voiced by Liev Schreiber who also voices the Storm King from My little Pony the Movie (2017). Personality In recent years, the Kingpin has evolved from a typical mob boss and comic-book villain to a complex and conflicted character. He has attempted to retire from crime life and has even spared Spider-Man's life after promising his fiance to no longer be a criminal. However, while he is a caring family man, the Kingpin is ruthless as a crime boss. He is willing to murder traitorous goons with his own bare hands and has a bad temper, especially when fighting Superheroes. But as a planner, the Kingpin is calm and clever, willing to take as much time and sacrifices needed to fulfill his goals. Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Strength': Fisk is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. *'Master Martial Artist': Fisk has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-Man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-Man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her). *'Criminal Genius': Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. *'Indomitable Will': Fisk has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Zebediah Killgrave the Purple Man. *'Multilingualism': Fisk is fluent in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian and various others. Trivia *The Kingpin's design is inspired by Kasper Gutman from The Maltese Falcon and his actor Sydney Greenstreet. *Kingpin was created by the late Stan Lee and John Romita Sr. Navigation Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Incriminators Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Vengeful Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trickster Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Bosses Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Captain America Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Envious Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrestlers Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Embezzlers Category:Businessmen